DSPs, because of their high speed and vast arithmetic capabilities, are being used in many electronic circuit designs. Many of these circuit designs require the DSP to interface with a serial controller. While there exists a small number of serial controllers that can easily interface to a DSP, these serial controllers do not provide the wealth of functions required by many circuit designs.
Prior to the present invention, the problem of interfacing a DSP to a feature rich serial controller was solved by; using a serial controller that easily interfaces with the DSP, not using a DSP, or using an I/O processor between the DSP and the serial controller. The first two choices may require that some features either be emulated by firmware or not supported at all. While the latter choice adds additional hardware and firmware design effort.
Accordingly, it is the objective of the present invention to provide an interface circuit that allows the DSP to interface directly with the serial controller.